Visions of a Sunset
by chang-hua-hi
Summary: (SEQUEL TO Thorns) Why add more problems..? Enough said.
1. A New Friend?

Visions of a Sunset  
  
Lim Kao Sing  
  
~This is my sequel of "Thorns to a Rose". It is actually a continuation of the first story. I hope you like this one too. It contains more action, mystery and romance between our most loved couple, Harry Potter and Cho Chang (Potter). This is a DIRECT continuation of the past story.  
  
~I suggest you read the first story before reading this, you might get lost but hey, I'll explain things here (some of them) all over again. I'm telling you now, this MIGHT be a VERRY long story since it MIGHT include summer and stuff... after Cho's graduation, that is! :) I repeat the MIGHT word ;-)  
  
~R for (nope, no sex scenes...) but basically, for language and *some* scenes... yeah, so there, my sequel to "Thorns to a Rose"  
  
VISIONS OF A SUNSET...  
  
Chapter One~ A New Friend?  
  
***  
  
Cho opened her eyes. The day has arrived. She stared up at her four-poster bed "roof" and saw the familiar blue, silky colour it emitted. Cho shut her eyes again, sparkles started to form from her eyelids. She opened them again. Her baby was almost one month old.  
  
She sighed and winced a bit as she lifted herself up. Wonder what time is it? Cho asked herself. She looked at her alarm clock, "Seven-thirty", it said. Cho sighed and looked around. By tomorrow, everyone would be back and Harry and I will be the BIG news once again... Cho thought.  
  
She lifted both her legs up and sat on the edge of her bed. "Harry!" she said out loud and stood up to dress.  
  
It was already January; the cold, cruel blizzards (Ron and Hermione thought of them as that) were very romantic to Harry and Cho. They spent most of the time together of course, with a new baby coming along.  
  
Cho walked out of the common room and looked at the empty halls of Hogwarts. Everything was back to normal; Snape was still in St. Mungo's though. Cho fiddled with her engagement ring Harry gave her as she walked slowly down the hallways.  
  
A lot has happened, You-Know-Who after Harry, You-Know-Who using Cho and Hermione as enticement in order to slay Harry, Cho and the rose, and of course, last but not least, Cho becoming pregnant of Harry's baby... yes, Harry is the father...  
  
After fiddling with the ring, Cho raised her hand and looked at the beautiful ring Harry had given her... she remembered the words he said, "I don't care if I've beaten Voldemort or... or I'm the heir of Gryffindor, stuff like that. I only care about you! Cho Chang... will you marry me?"  
  
Those words... Cho thought, was like a mantra of everlasting love for her...  
  
Cho sighed and lowered her hand. She arrived in front of the Great Hall and entered. There was no one there. Cho walked to the Ravenclaw table and saw a lone golden plate there, as if expecting her to be there.  
  
Cho walked to the table and sat down. There was already food. Cho stared at her food. There was bacon, eggs, a bowl of cereal and a couple of toasted bread. She kind of thanked the elves for giving her that much since she WAS hungry but a little disappointed because she felt fat already.  
  
Cho started to eat when she heard footsteps. She turned around and saw the one man she loved, Harry Potter. She stood up, "Harry!" she said out loud. Harry looked at her and smiled as he walked towards her.  
  
Harry hugged Cho tightly and let go, "Good morning, did you have a nice sleep?" he asked, brushing off hair from her face. Cho nodded, "Yeah, I dreamt of you, you?" she asked. Harry smiled, "Same here." He looked over to the table.  
  
"Oh, you started eating already?" Harry asked. Cho nodded. Weird, Harry had no plate... oh... never mind. Cho saw a lone golden plate on the Gryffindor table, meant for Harry. House elves were good indeed.  
  
Harry suddenly kissed Cho on the lips, making her snap out of her thoughts on how good the elves were. Harry held Cho close to him as Cho kissed him back. They removed their kiss after a few moments.  
  
"Cho?" Harry asked. "Yeah?" Cho replied. Harry smiled, "I love you," Cho giggled. "I love you too Harry." Cho replied. Harry stared into her eyes for a while, "I'm going to eat with you?" Harry asked. Cho smiled, "Not that I want to but... if it's okay with you." She said. Harry smiled and gave her a wink, "I'll be right back." He said and left to get his plate, which was already filled with food.  
  
Harry and Cho ate together at the Ravenclaw table and they took quite sometime there because they talked and laughed as they ate. Harry regularly stared at Cho and Cho would suspect, bringing up a subject to snap Harry back to reality.  
  
After about an hour, two of the few Hufflepuffs who stayed for the break came in. "Where's Hermione?" Cho asked. "Oh, she's in the library, I brought her there before I went here." Harry said. Cho nodded, "Is she going out with Ron?" she asked. Harry stared at Cho. "I really don't know but..." "You can tell. I'm not their best friend but I can tell, more to you." Cho replied.  
  
Harry nodded, "Yeah, I guess. I'm giving them time to tell me. I'm sure they'll tell me anyway." Harry said, playing with his goblet. Cho watched him and she heard a vague conversation. She glanced over to the Hufflepuff table and saw the two people talking, looking over to them. The two stood up and walked over to Harry and Cho. Harry looked at Cho and looked over to where she was staring.  
  
"Hey Harry, Cho! Congratulations!" the brown-haired girl said. Harry and Cho were caught off guard. "Uh, thanks!" Harry said. The other girl sighed, "In case you're wondering why we know, I went to the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey told me," she said, flipping her long, blonde hair off her shoulder.  
  
Harry and Cho eyed each other, "Thanks a lot... uh..." "Becky and Sandra." The blonde girl named Sandra. Harry nodded, "Thanks." He said. The two girls went back to the table and were giggling. Cho eyed them. That was weird... that necklace looked familiar...  
  
* * *  
  
"Good you're fine then!" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, I felt something weird so I got scared. Good thing I have this daily schedule of check-ups with Madam Pomfrey..." Cho said, holding her stomach.  
  
All four of them were in the Gryffindor common room and it was already after lunch. Harry and Cho were on the couch; Ron on a chair and Hermione was on another, reading a book. Harry had his arm over Cho's shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, well, maybe it's just a little pregnancy thing, Cho, don't worry." Harry said, holding her stomach. Cho smiled as she looked at him. But her smile was different, it was a... concerned type of smile.  
  
Harry sighed, "Okay, what's wrong?" he asked. Hermione looked up from her book. "What?" Cho asked. "I know something's wrong." Harry said. Cho shook her head, "No! Nothing!" Cho said. Harry eyed her and so did Ron and Hermione. "The last time you said nothing was wrong, you ended up being linked to a black rose." Harry said.  
  
Cho shivered.  
  
"Okay, don't tell me, it's okay. I'll not force you." Harry said, kissing Cho lightly. Cho smiled, "Well..." Harry eyed her, "Hmmm?" Cho bit her lip and sighed lightly. "Maybe its just me." she said. "What?" Ron asked. Cho eyed Ron, "I saw it." She said. "What? Saw what?" Harry asked, still calm.  
  
"Th-The necklace you gave me before. I mean, Sandra, that Hufflepuff we told you about," Cho said to Ron and Hermione, "She was wearing it when she flipped her hair, and I saw it." Cho said, eyeing Harry. Harry thought a bit. "Maybe she just has one like it." He said. "Yeah but... I just got this feeling in me when Sandra spoke... weird." Cho said.  
  
Harry held Cho's hand, "You're just pressured. Maybe it's the baby?" Harry asked. Cho nodded, "Yeah, I guess so." Ron and Hermione eyed each other, "Okay, we'll just go now. You two need to be alone." Ron said as he and Hermione stood up.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, "No, it's okay I..." "No Harry. You and your fiancée should spend time alone. We'll be back." Hermione said. Harry agreed, "Okay." He replied.  
  
After the two left, Cho and Harry were quiet. "Did you send the letter to your parents?" Harry asked. Cho looked at him, "Yes..." "And?" Harry asked. Cho eyed him. "My mum wrote back, good thing it wasn't a howler. Professor Dumbledore told her about what happened with You-Know-Who last month so..."  
  
"She understands?" Harry asked.  
  
"Kind of. She got angry with me getting pregnant though. She doesn't blame you actually..." Cho said. "Wh-What? B-But I was the one who..." "Actually, it was me. I told her everything. She said I was a bit careless about it. Said I should know the time I should be having a baby... she told my dad of course..."  
  
"A-And...?" Harry asked.  
  
"He got angry too, said he ignored talking to anyone at home for a week." Cho replied. "'Anyone'? You're not an only child?" Harry asked. Cho eyed him. "Older sister. She's an Auror in training. She's engaged to this Scottish guy named Roland Harrington."  
  
Harry nodded. "What's her name?" he asked. "Tieng Pao Chang." Cho replied. "Well, what did your dad do?" Harry asked rather nervously. "Well, he calmed down a bit knowing the terrible things that had happened and he said he just wanted to talk if ever we would see each other." Cho said.  
  
Harry nodded. What would he do if he met Cho's parents... in person? What would he say? Would they get angry with Cho because of him? Or worse... would they HATE him and he had no choice but to have them as in-laws.  
  
"Don't worry!" Cho said, as if reading Harry's thoughts. "He won't hurt you, you know. If he knows I love you, he won't do anything to you and I'm VERY sure he'll like you, a lot!" Cho said, holding Harry's hand tightly. Harry nodded, "I hope so..." he said.  
  
* * *  
  
After dinner, Harry and Cho went to the Ravenclaw dorm so that Cho would go to her dorm. They stopped in front of the statue. "Well, see you tomorrow morning?" Harry asked. Cho nodded biting her lip. Harry lifted her chin, "What?" he asked. "No, nothing I just..." Cho cleared her throat, "I don't want to be alone." Cho said.  
  
Harry eyed her. "What do you mean?" he asked. "You know, I don't want to sleep here alone, tonight." Cho said. Harry sighed, "You'll be fine Cho." He said as he went near her to kiss her. Cho kissed him back. Harry let go as he stared into Cho's dark brown eyes lovingly.  
  
"Go on, you need sleep." Harry said softly. Cho shook her head, "I want you to be with me!" she said in the tone of a baby. Harry raised his brows. "You mean, sleep with me?" Harry asked. Cho nodded, "Please? We are engaged anyway so... is it okay? I really, really don't want to be alone!" Cho said.  
  
Harry sighed and stared at Cho. She had his baby in her and they were engaged... right... he HAD to agree, "Okay, fine!" Cho smiled and giggled.  
  
"Thanks!" she said as she grabbed Harry's hand and both of them walked towards the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
As they turned a corner, Harry and Cho bumped into Sandra, "Ouch!" "Oh- Sorry!" Harry said, bumping into Sandra first. "Oh! Hey Harry! Cho!" Sandra said happily. Harry smiled, "Hey." Cho smiled also.  
  
"Where're you going?" Sandra asked. "Gryffindor Tower, Cho's sleeping... I mean, we're going to meet with Ron and Hermione." Harry said. Sandra flipped her hair again, exposing the necklace. Cho eyed it fervently.  
  
Sandra waved her hand, "Oh, it's okay, I understand. You two are going to get married anyway... when?" she asked. "None yet but..." Harry replied. "How come I've never seen you before?" Cho asked, cutting off Harry. Harry and Sandra stared at her.  
  
"Oh... new student, just transferred from America! I'm starting my term tomorrow. Becky is one of the Hufflepuffs who stayed for Christmas and she's my first friend." Sandra said confidently. Cho nodded, "Oh, I see." She replied, seeming unsure of Sandra's answer. "So, Harry, are you busy tomorrow?" Sandra asked.  
  
Cho looked up instantly at Sandra with shock. Sandra did not look at her. "Uh... no but..." "Great! Can you and I go out to Hogsmeade, I mean, like have a look around?" Sandra asked, now twirling her hair. Cho raised an eyebrow and cleared her throat loudly. Sandra eyed her, "Want to come Cho?" she asked surprisingly, politely.  
  
"Harry and I have things to do tomorrow, RIGHT Harry?" Cho asked, tightening her hold on Harry's hand. Harry reacted quite well, "Oh! Right! I forgot! Sorry Sandra." Harry said. Sandra nodded, "Oh, it's okay! It's just that I'm only a new..." "Student, yes we know and you want to make friends!" Cho finished, seeming a bit annoyed.  
  
Harry and Sandra eyed Cho. She was red in the face. "Right... so... I'll see you guys; I have to go to the library to catch up with lessons... b- bye..." Sandra said and walked away.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Harry asked. Cho looked up at him. "Oh, I see, you want to go with her! Fine then! Have fun in Hogsmeade with HER Mr. Potter!!" Cho said, turning around and walking towards the Ravenclaw Tower again.  
  
"Cho! No! Wait!" Harry called out and ran to her. Harry stopped in front of Cho. "It's not like that!" he said. Cho lifted an eyebrow. "She knows very well we are engaged! What's the point in asking YOU out?! Who does she think she is?!" Cho screamed.  
  
"She was just being friendly! Look Cho, let's go, you need to sleep." Harry said, planting a small kiss on Cho's forehead. Cho did not react. "Oh yes I am going to sleep! Good night!!" Cho said, letting loose of Harry's grip on her shoulders and strutted towards the Ravenclaw Tower.  
  
"Cho! I thought you wanted to sleep with me?" Harry called out as she turned the corner. "Never mind!!" Cho shouted back. Harry stood there alone... why DID Sandra ask him out?  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Since the house elves don't show up, I decided to have the food ready for Cho already! Hehe, a little thing I made up! :)  
  
Okay, this Sandra girl has a BIG role in this new story so don't ask why she appears here out of the blue. Oh and if you want to find out why Sandra asked Harry out, maybe for an obvious reason and another reason! Find that one out in the succeeding chapters! :) Hehe, I'm always evil!  
  
Another reason why Cho is very touchy about Sandra (also in succeeding chapters) is because, reason number one: she is PREGNANT (I don't know, maybe there is a connection. hehe anyway.) reason number two: DUH! Who wouldn't be touchy when some bimbo (sorry...) suddenly asks your fiancée out on a date and she even knows that you two are engaged?  
  
Okay, maybe I should keep my emotions to myself :).  
  
Ahem, anyway! Please review! :) Hope you're going to like this story as much as you liked my other one! :)  
  
Oh, and the necklace...? *Evil grin*  
  
~Lim Kao Sing~ 


	2. Sandra Reynolds

Chapter Two~ Sandra Reynolds  
  
***  
  
Harry did not sleep much. He kept thinking if Cho was okay, and the baby of course. He slept at about ten-thirty in the evening and he woke up two, tossed around in bed, slept and woke up at about five and tried to sleep, gave up.  
  
The sixteen-year-old teenager sat, slumped on the large couch as he stared to the fireplace. It gave off comforting warmth; Harry just wished he shared this moment with Cho...  
  
It was already six in the morning in his watch.  
  
Harry stood up and left the common room. Everyone would be arriving at about twelve noon and have their lunch. They would be starting classes tomorrow.  
  
Harry walked towards the Ravenclaw Tower and when he arrived, he leaned on the wall across the statue and waited for Cho wake up. Harry knew the password (Sparkling Burstworms) but he decided to wait outside for Cho. He did not feel the least bit sleepy but he did pace around to keep himself busy.  
  
Finally, at around seven-thirty, the Ravenclaw beauty went out of the common room and when she looked up, Harry saw that she seemed surprised to find him there.  
  
"You waited?" Cho asked monotonously. Harry nodded, "Since six." He said. Cho, who had her head down, looked up at Harry with shock on her face. "Since six? Since six-Harry! What time did you sleep last night?" Cho asked as if forgetting she was still upset with Harry.  
  
"Actually... I slept ten-thirty then I woke up at about two I think. I slept again and woke up five and I couldn't sleep anymore." Harry replied monotonously. Cho glared at Harry. "That is not healthy! Come! Let's go, you need to have some sleep! I don't want you to lack any sleep!" Cho said, taking Harry's left wrist as she dragged him to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Cho was becoming the usual wife... worried about the welfare of their husbands. Harry smiled at the thought of this. "Cho-no, I'm fine!" Harry said as Cho dragged him. He was smiling and good thing Cho did not see or else she would've jinxed him.  
  
"No! No! No! You need to rest!" Cho replied, not looking at him. Harry gently let go of Cho's firm but still baby grip. Cho looked at him. "I'm fine. Really. I was just worried last night. It's not a big deal. I'll just eat breakfast now to substitute my lack of sleep if that'll make you feel better." Harry said.  
  
Cho thought a bit. "'Worried'?" she asked. Harry swallowed nervously, "Uh..." "About what?" Cho asked, nearing him. Harry looked about. He swallowed again, "A-About... uh... you." Harry stuttered.  
  
Cho backed away a bit. She reddened, "Why?" she asked. "Because you were upset with me last night because of Sandra and you did not sleep with me. I was worried if you might be in trouble or something else. I wanted you with me Cho." Harry said.  
  
Cho smiled, "Oh, right! I-I'm sorry about that. I was just... jealous." Cho said, blushing even more. Harry nodded and took her hand, "Let's go?" he asked. Cho looked up and nodded.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry and Cho entered the Great Hall and found Ron and Hermione there. Ron looked over to the couple and raised his hand. "Hey! You two are up early!" he called out.  
  
Harry and Cho took a seat in front of Ron and Hermione in the Gryffindor table. "Have a nice sleep?" Hermione asked Cho, putting a piece of toast on her plate. Cho eyed Harry, "Yeah, I did." She replied and then looked at Hermione.  
  
"Know what, that Sandra girl is pretty and nice!" Ron said, taking a bite off a pancake. Hermione nudged him. Cho and Harry laughed silently. "I-I mean, she's okay..." Ron said, getting busy with his goblet.  
  
"Her name's Sandra Reynolds by the way. She's a half-blooded witch. Her mum's from Britain and her dad's from America and a muggle. She was born in America and is entering her sixth year also." Hermione explained.  
  
"Who do you know all that?" Cho asked, drinking her juice. "Well, we met her a just a few minutes ago. Asked if we were Harry Potter's friends and of course, we said yes. By the way, her eyes are nice! Very blue!" Ron said as Hermione threw a scowl at him. Harry saw Cho frown.  
  
"What is it with her and liking Harry?" she asked, a bit irritated.  
  
Ron and Hermione were taken aback. "Are we missing something?" Ron asked Harry. Harry told them everything that had happened the last night. Hermione and Ron looked as if they changed their mind about the so-called, "pretty nice" girl.  
  
"So, you think she fancies Harry?" Ron asked Cho. Cho nodded. "She knows we are engaged so what's the deal in asking him out on a date?" she retorted. "Maybe it's just a friendly get-together..." Ron started. "ALONE?! Going ALONE?! She even looked as if she forgot I was there!!" Cho shouted.  
  
Harry settled her. "Look, let's not jump to any conclusion. She's new here and we have to give her a chance." Cho started to play with her cereal. "Anyway, she told us something about you, Harry." Hermione said.  
  
Cho and Harry looked up. "What?" they both asked.  
  
"She said that you were, quote, handsome, charming, sweet, caring and-" Hermione stopped. "And? And what?" Cho asked. "Something about Harry having a nice body... unquote." Ron muttered.  
  
Cho's mouth flew open. "That-That-" "Look, let's not thrust ourselves into going after her." Hermione started. "Yes, I know you have the right to be like that, Cho but we have to make sure." Hermione said.  
  
Cho nodded but she was red in the face. Everyone fell quiet and Harry glanced repeatedly at Cho to check her. Cho either just played with her food or ate a small amount of food. Harry sighed quietly and all of them jumped slightly when they heard running footsteps arriving.  
  
Everyone looked to the entrance. Sandra appeared.  
  
She smiled when she saw them and waved her hand high in the air. Cho rolled her eyes and turned back to her food. Sandra jogged to the foursome. She looked quite prettier. Her face was blushing and her lips were a nice pink. Her eyes were very bright now and her hair was up on a ponytail. Harry and Ron stared at her with a little twinkle in their eyes.  
  
"Hey! I'm done!" she said. "Done with what?" Ron asked, smiling. Sandra giggled, "I went to library to catch up in studying with you guys. I'm pretty much close and it is as close as I can get. Hey, are you guys done eating?" Sandra asked.  
  
Harry smiled, "Yeah but we can wait for you." He said unknowingly. Cho sharply turned her head to Harry with her mouth open. She then stood up and threw her napkin on the table. "I'm going to my common room. See you guys later!" she said coldly, staring murderously at Harry.  
  
Hermione stood up and she had her hands on the table. "Harry! You tactless fool!!" she scolded. Hermione ran after Cho, going out of the Great Hall. Ron eyed Harry also. Harry shook his head a bit. "Oh god... did I do it again?" Harry asked. Ron nodded.  
  
Harry faced Sandra. "Look, I have to go. I'll just go to my fiancée." Harry said without smiling and ran out the Great Hall. Sandra faced Ron. "What's wrong with them?" she asked. Ron shook his head, "Nothing." Sandra nodded and turned her back on Ron... smiling...  
  
* * *  
  
"WHY?! Don't tell he has feeling for HER!!!" Cho shouted as tears fell down her cheeks. She and Hermione were sitting on the couch of the Ravenclaw common room and Hermione was comforting Cho.  
  
"Maybe he just wasn't thinking..." "WASN'T THINKING?! Hermione!! If he said it automatically even with that sickening sparkle in his eye, it has a meaning!!" Cho shouted, wiping off a tear. Hermione patted her back, "It's okay, let's talk to him. I'm sure he's looking for you right-" The common room entrance opened. It was Harry. "Now..." Hermione finished.  
  
"Cho... Cho baby, I'm so sorry..." Harry said going to her. Hermione stood up and went in front of Harry, "Don't disappoint her anymore! You two have a baby!" she whispered and left the common room. Harry nodded.  
  
Cho was facing the other way, still hiccupping from her cries. Harry went to her slowly, "Cho..." she did not respond. Harry sat on the couch, making Cho shift in her position but she never faced Harry. "Cho, I'm sorry about that, really." Harry said. Cho did not move. "Look, I admit I wasn't thinking. It just... came out. I'm really sorry. I love only you Cho... I'm going to be your husband and I want it that way. Please, I don't want us to fight..."  
  
Harry had such a way with words... Cho thought. "But..." she muttered. Harry moved closer. "Yes?" he asked gently. Cho faced him. "But... I just... you sounded like..." Harry was waiting patiently for her words.  
  
"You sounded like you... like her." Cho muttered, biting her lip. Harry took her small hand and twined their fingers together. Cho looked at him straight into his green eyes. "Cho. I love you. I love only you. I'm so sorry about what I said; it might've hurt you. And also, right now, you are pregnant and I have to... no, I want to stay with you the baby."  
  
Cho smiled. She went near him and kissed his cheek. "I forgive you... for now!" she said. Harry smiled, "Finally, a smile from my princess..." he said and kissed her lips gently. "Sleeping with me tonight?" Harry asked. "We can bring your uniform to my dorm and you can change there." he said. "Okay."  
  
* * *  
  
"Sandra!! Who could you! The guy is engaged!" Becky retorted. "And besides, you've only known him for a short period of time, how can you say such things?" Sandra paced around the Hufflepuff common room. "I don't know, maybe I just find him very attractive... you know, love at first sight?" Sandra asked, looking rather dreamy.  
  
Becky sighed, "It's not love San, it's infatuation! He loves Cho Chang and vice versa, it's impossible for you to just get him out of their beautiful relationship. Maybe you didn't hear what had happened last December?" Becky asked.  
  
Sandra eyed Becky. "I perfectly know what had happened last year, that's one thing that attracted em to Harry Potter." She said. Becky shook her head. "No Sandra. You cannot do this! You making things complicated for them. They are going to have a baby, the least you could do is be friends, that's all!" Sandra crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"You should've seen it." She exclaimed. Becky looked at her in confusion. "What?" Sandra sat on a chair. "When I arrived at the Great Hall a few moments ago, Harry and Ron eyed me with twinkles in their eyes and-" "Rubbish! You're lying!" Becky interrupted. "Oh yes they did! I asked if they were done eating and Harry said, "Yeah, but we can wait for you...""  
  
Becky shook her head. "What about Cho? I'm sure she was with him." Sandra's lips formed a smile. "She got angry and stormed out." Becky was looking at Sandra, surprised. "And?" she asked, expecting more. "Harry went after her but the point is, why did Harry do that?"  
  
"Mind you, it wasn't only Harry. It was also Ron Weasley. Go with him!" Becky replied. "Ah, he's taken with Hermione Granger-" "Well so is Harry! Even worse! Sandra! Give it up!" Becky said, sighing in impatience. Sandra sighed. "I won't steal him! That would be SO not me." "What are going to do then...? No, don't do anything!" Becky said.  
  
"Oh, nothing much. See you later!" Sandra said as she walked out of the Hufflepuff common room.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Okay, that's chapter two. What's up with Sandra and why does she fancy Harry so much without even knowing him for an ample amount of time? (Ahem) I want you to find that one out in the succeeding chapters! :)  
  
Now, I might've exaggerated stuff but it would greatly make the story work. I hope you like this, really, I am pretty nervous on how you would react to this new story. :)  
  
Thank you so much for reading (sounds like I'm about to end this story, ahem) and please, review! I want to know your reactions! I'm very nervous on how you guys would react! Tell me if this is going for crap or something, thanks a lot! :)  
  
~Lim Kao Sing~ 


	3. Library Meeting

Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed! :)  
  
(Special thanks to my old reviewers in "Thorns to a Rose"... you guys are the best!!)  
  
Chapter Three~ Library Meeting  
  
***  
  
Harry woke up the next day with Cho beside him. He was hugging her close to him with his arm over her body. Cho was facing him, still sleeping. Harry blinked a few times and sat up slowly, careful not to make the bed move much. He yawned a bit and ran his fingers through his tousled hair. He then looked back at Cho. He gave her a little smile and kissed her cheek.  
  
Harry then got up and went straight to the bathroom. Ron didn't seem to be there anymore; maybe he was with Hermione again. Yes, they slept together in Harry's dorm room that night.  
  
Cho hummed a bit when she felt the bed's weight shift. She opened her eyes, they were a little blurred but she didn't mind. She sat up and saw a shadow creep across the room. Cho turned her head sharply to the right side where another four-poster bed was. Weird... she thought.  
  
Cho rubbed her eyes and when she opened them, she suddenly heard a cloak swish by. "Who's there?" Cho whispered. No answer. Cho sat up and saw Harry gone. "Bathroom..." she said to herself. She then lay back down. It was already seven-thirty in the morning. She sighed and closed her eyes. She then heard a door, open or close, she did not know.  
  
"Harry?" Cho asked as she sat up slowly. "Cho?" Harry replied and then went to his bed, shoving the curtains to open them. "Good morning!" Harry greeted. Cho smiled. She seemed distracted. Harry stared at her and sat on the edge of the bed. "What's wrong?" he asked. Cho looked back at him.  
  
"Oh... nothi-" "Nothing." Harry interrupted. Cho eyed him. Harry sighed, "Tell me what's bothering you, Cho," he said, brushing some hair off her face. Cho swallowed hard. "Y-You see... I heard something and... saw something." Cho said sounding as if she was forced to tell.  
  
Harry frowned, "What?" he asked. Cho shook her head, "But never mind, I was groggy that time, maybe I was just imagining it." Cho said, planting a kiss on Harry's lips. "Good morning to you too!" she said and stood up from the other side of the bed. Harry was still. It was either he was caught by surprise with Cho's kiss or what she had told him, he didn't know.  
  
Cho took a quick shower and dressed up into her uniform. When she was done, with Harry waiting for her, they descended the staircase and arrived at the Gryffindor common room where no one was there, at least, they thought so...  
  
* * *  
  
"Ron! Stop that!" Hermione screamed, laughing. Harry and Cho had just entered when they stopped in their tracks, wondering what the laughing was all about. They saw Ron tickling Hermione and Hermione was trying her best shove him off her.  
  
Harry and Cho eyed each other. "People will be coming down soon Ron! Stop it!" Hermione said in between giggles. "Morning!" Harry called out, trying to get the attention of the two. Ron and Hermione froze and looked to Harry and a slightly giggling Cho.  
  
"I told you!" Hermione said, slapping Ron slightly away from her. Ron fixed himself, "Hey! How long have you two been up?" he asked, seeming innocent. Harry didn't bother to ask about it. "Not long. You two done eating?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not really." Hermione said, giving a playful scowl at Ron. Ron was already busy eating his breakfast. Harry and Cho took a seat in front of Ron and Hermione. "So, how was your sleep last night?" Ron asked the two. Harry and Cho looked up, "Oh! Fine. What time did you two wake up?" Harry asked.  
  
"Seven. I couldn't sleep so I studied." Hermione said. "No surprise there." Ron said. Hermione nudged him playfully. "What about you?" Harry asked Ron. "Oh! Me? I was... I couldn't sleep also and Hermione here dragged me to review my lessons again since according to her, "the tests are coming up!"" Ron said.  
  
"Oh yes they are!" Hermione retorted. "Yeah Hermione, in about months." Ron replied. Hermione scowled, "We have to be prepared! Aren't you afraid how close that is?" Hermione asked apprehensively. Ron rolled his eyes and focused eating. Cho cleared her throat loudly to prevent any further discussion from the two, "So Hermione, we're going to start classes again! Exciting isn't it?" Cho said rather untruthfully but Hermione took the bait.  
  
"Yeah! You know what, I'm done studying chapter twenty of my Charms book and-" "TWENTY?!" Harry had shouted. "Hermione! We have twenty-five chapters in our Charms book, how can you possibly be that advanced? We're not even near the end of the year yet!" Harry continued. Hermione and Cho were caught by surprise and Ron was frozen.  
  
"Are you honestly that advanced?!" Harry asked amidst the silence. "I was supposed to read up to chapter eleven only but I got so engrossed and got on reading." Hermione explained. "By the way, did you do the project?" Hermione asked. Harry frowned. "W-What project...?" he asked.  
  
Hermione sighed. "The project in History of Magic! Don't tell me you forgot all about that! We were supposed to do a diagram of the early civilizations and depict the traditions in common to what we have right now!" Hermione said a bit surprised. "When do we... hold on..." Harry said and took out his schedule as he stood up. His eyes scanned the piece of parchment.  
  
"Transfiguration... Ancient Runes... Charms... Herbology, oh dammit! Double History with Hufflepuff after lunch! I have to go-" Harry said as he took a bite off his muffin and kissed Cho on the lips (she was looking up at Harry). "I'll be in the library, don't wait for me, I'll go by myself to McGonagall's class. See you Cho." Cho smiled and Harry ran out the Hall.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry went into the library almost instantly and went all the way to the "H" section. There, he dumped his bag on the table and started to look for reference books. "History of Quills... no-ah!" Harry shouted a bit loudly. Madam Pince eyed him and Harry did not mind her as he sat down on the chair and opened the book entitled, "A Brief History on the Early Civilizations".  
  
A girl turned to her head sideways and saw the blacked-haired teenage boy reading the book he had on the table. She smiled and got up, bringing her book with her. She went beside Harry. "May I join you?" she asked. Harry looked up, "Sandra...? W-What are you..." "Doing here? Like I said a million times before, I'm catching up with you guys so I have to study as much as I can!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Y-Yeah, sure." Harry replied and Sandra skipped to the chair in front of him, "Thank you!" she said in a little singsong voice. Harry buried his head into the book again. Sandra watched him, "Uh, did I miss something?" she asked. Harry looked at her, "Oh! I just um... (Clears throat) forgot to do my project in History of Magic, you know the... hang on, I have History with you later!" Harry said.  
  
Sandra took her schedule and looked at it, "Yeah, after lunch?" Harry nodded, "Are you done with the project?" Sandra sighed, "Duh! Yeah!" she said and stood up to get something. Harry watched her in bewilderment. Sandra came back with a piece of parchment in her hands. "Here." She said and handed the project to Harry. Harry stared at it. She was pretty good in drawing...  
  
"Cool." Harry said, examining it. "You can copy some of it if you want to, I used... yeah! I used that book! Add this too so we won't be blamed for cheating." She said, taking out another book. "You didn't use this other one?" Harry asked. Sandra shook her head, "Most of it is in that one, "A Brief History on the Early Civilizations", but you can get some here too." She said.  
  
Harry smiled, "Thanks!" he said and took out his quill and inkbottle with some parchment. Sandra was distracted from studying her book (Interpreted Works of the Early Hieroglyphics) since she watched Harry scribble down things for his project. Sandra watched him using only her eyes but she acted as if she was still reading. Harry on the other hand was very concentrated.  
  
After about twenty minutes, Harry was done. "There! And we still have... about twenty minutes to prepare for classes!" Harry said, checking his watch (classes were at eight-thirty). Sandra closed her book; "I'm done!" she lied. She didn't really study since she was busy looking at Harry. "Want to go down together? Becky is probably having breakfast right now." She said, collecting her things.  
  
"Uh..." Harry muttered. If Cho would see him with Sandra, she would burst out at him, not that Cho was very possessive, she just didn't like Sandra that much.  
  
"Oh! I understand! It's okay! I have stuff to do anyways!" she said and smiled. Harry opened his mouth, no sound came out. Sandra waved and turned about to exit the library. "Sandra!" Harry called out. Sandra turned around and looked at Harry expectantly, "Yeah?" Harry smiled, "Thanks a lot for your help." He said. Sandra noticeably blushed and bit her lower lip, "N-No problem..." she said and brisk walked going out.  
  
* * *  
  
"She did? Blimey Harry, good thing you didn't agree to go with her, Cho would've..." "I know! That's why I didn't!" Harry explained to Ron. Hermione, who was in front of the two boys, turned around, "Didn't what?" she asked, making Harry and Ron jump. "Bloody hell Hermione! You scared me!!" Ron said. They were in the Transfiguration classroom and McGonagall was not there yet, they were the only ones in the classroom.  
  
Hermione lifted an eyebrow, "Didn't what, Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry eyed Ron nervously asking him through his eyes, "Should we tell her?" Ron cleared his throat, "Boy stuff Hermione, you girls have your so called, "Girl thing" and we have our own! Now shoo!" Ron said. Hermione's mouth opened in disgust, "I am not an animal Ron!! And besides, I asked Harry and I'm his best friend, giving me the right to know!"  
  
Hermione faced Harry as Ron scowled. "Well?" she asked Harry swallowed hard and told her about his encounter with Sandra in the library. Hermione nodded, "Well, the best you could do is still be a friend to her, but only a friend Harry!" Hermione said. "I know! I'm just..." "What?" Hermione cut in. "Harry, don't tell me..." Hermione warned, "No! No! Of course not! I love Cho and-OUCH!!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Hey Harry! How are you guys?" Seamus greeted. Everyone started to come in and the classroom slowly filled up. No one uttered a word any more since McGonagall came in. Harry sat on his chair uncomfortably, what if everyone found out about him and Cho's baby? What would happen?  
  
Harry thought about all this during transfiguration... including Sandra Reynolds.  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you done with your History of Magic project?" Cho asked as she and Harry walked down the halls. Harry smiled, "Yeah, I'm done." He said, his mind still wandering. Most of the students who didn't know Harry and Cho were already going out were staring at them and whispering. Harry and Cho did not mind any of it anymore.  
  
Cho looked at Harry, "Are you okay?" she asked. Harry faced her, "Yeah I'm fine, you're here with me," he said. This made Cho smile but she was still worried about Harry. "Harry, I know something is bothering you." She said. Harry faced her. "Nothing Cho, I wouldn't lie to you." He said, but he just did. Cho nodded, "I trust you."  
  
These words made Harry flinch. He just lied to the girl he loved most in the world just to escape from fights. Dumbledore had told everyone about what had happened in the forbidden forest with Voldemort but he never told the students about Cho and Harry's baby. Cho, Harry, Ron and Hermione (the Order was still kept secret, Dumbledore only told them that Tonks and the others helped Harry) were the centre of attraction.  
  
Harry eyed Cho. He would be having Double History with Hufflepuffs. "Where's your next class?" Cho asked. "Double History with Hufflepuff." Cho's eyes grew big. "Hufflepuff? As in Sandra Reynolds?!" Cho said a bit loudly. "Shhh-yes. I have a class with her. Cho, I won't mind her, I promise!" Harry said, putting a finger on Cho's lips.  
  
Cho lifted an eyebrow. "You don't trust me?" Harry asked. Cho's eyebrow slowly went down. "I-It's not that. It's the fact that you did something before already and I don't want that to happen again, especially without me there." Cho said. Harry kissed Cho lightly on the lips, despite the passing students (more whispers). "I won't Cho. I won't. Let me bring you to Muggle Studies?" Harry asked.  
  
Cho nodded slowly. Harry took her books and smiled, "Lead the way." He said and Cho slowly walked ahead of him, watching him intently as if he was ready to hit someone. Harry just smiled at her and walked behind her.  
  
What was Harry feeling?  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Hippyman69, hehe, my first language IS English. Word just doesn't correct the proper words if I made a mistake in typing (even if the spelling is correct). About the "who" "how" thing, I'll be careful next time! *Wink*  
  
So, I guess I feel safe as of the meantime. Yeah, Cho's moody, I don't really know, some pregnancy thing? More moodiness coming up!! Anyway, glad you guys like it! Sorry about "Thorns to a Rose" also, I kinda um... I wasn't careful of some stuff but hey, can't blame a person if I have ideas rushing through my head!  
  
Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed, I'll answer your reviews maybe, next chapter? About the necklace, oh, you'll find out what it's all about... but some of your theories are close... very close...  
  
Oh, and someone MIGHT die... may I repeat the MIGHT again? Yeah... so... that's it! Please review! :) By the way, the R for language thing... cut that off, it's only R for *some* scenes... between who and who? Don't ask...  
  
~Lim Kao Sing~ 


	4. Baby News

Chapter Four~ Baby News  
  
***  
  
"Good afternoon class... take your seats..." the timid old ghost professor had said. Harry took his seat, carefully between Ron and Hermione. Hermione leaned over to him, "Harry, does Cho know we are having classes with Hufflepuff?" she whispered. Harry nodded. "Good," Hermione said and fixed her position.  
  
Harry opened his book as Professor Binns made an introduction of the chapter they were supposed to discuss that day. "Which reminds me," Professor Binns had said, snapping Harry back to reality. "Please hand over your projects." He said and floated back to his table.  
  
Harry bent over and took from his bag his project, which he had done earlier that day, with the help of... oh never mind.  
  
Hermione eyed Harry intently as Harry sat back properly on his chair. Harry let out a sigh and didn't notice Hermione looking at him. Harry shoved his project to the person in front of him and then handed over the projects of the students behind him.  
  
The girl in front of him fixed up the projects and then stopped when she saw Harry's name. She turned about, "Hey Harry!" she greeted. Harry looked up and saw Sandra in front of him. He looked surprised, "H-Hey Sandra." He said monotonously. Sandra gave him a smile and then stood up to put the projects on the table of the Professor.  
  
Since everyone wasn't done yet, the classroom was a bit noisy. Hermione looked to Ron and Ron to her. Sandra turned to face Harry, "Good thing I helped you hmm? Or else you wouldn't have one to pass!" she said a bit excitedly. Hermione then eyed Sandra with some disgust. Harry uneasily shifted in his seat. "Uh... yeah... right." He said, not eyeing her.  
  
Sandra frowned, "Is there a problem?" she asked. Harry shook his head, "Face front, maybe Binns will tell you off..." he said a bit carelessly. Sandra eyed him and slowly faced front.  
  
During the (usual) boring lectures of Binns, Sandra did some gestures obviously to flirt with Harry. Hermione and Ron eyed each other from time to time; Harry on the other hand, was a bit clueless.  
  
Sandra flipped her hair repeatedly, whenever she recited to Binns, she would move her hips flirtatiously and she would even laugh a bit louder than the other students whenever Professor Binns made a (corny, sorry to say) joke. Harry didn't really mind her since he scribbled Cho's name on about two pieces of parchment, back to back.  
  
"Okay, we still have fifteen minutes until the bell rings, would you like to go advanced on our lessons or..." "Free time!!" Seamus' voice had shouted out loud. Everyone eyed him, including Harry and Sandra and laughed. "O-Okay, but I don't think that is vital, can we take a vote..." Binns had said but some students started to chant "free time" and people were starting to be noisy.  
  
"O-Okay, let's have free time then." Binns said, floating towards his table. "But minimize noise while I check some of your projects!" he said and began his task. Some students stood up to go to their friends and others went in groups.  
  
Harry was still scribbling Cho's name on another fresh piece of parchment. Ron shoved his seat towards Harry. He then peered over the parchment, "Ah! You miss her already?" he asked. Harry faced him, "Yeah, I don't really know, I feel so worried today." He said.  
  
Ron frowned, "Why?" "Because she's having his baby!" Hermione whispered out of the blue. Ron and Harry jumped. "Not so loud Hermione!" Ron scolded. "I whispered, besides, everyone is too busy to even listen to us!" Hermione retorted. Harry scribbled down, "Cho Chang Potter" in the middle of the parchment. Hermione took it. "Awww Harry! That is so sweet!" she said, hiding the parchment slightly from public eyes.  
  
"What is?" Sandra asked, turning to them. Hermione automatically hid the parchment and Harry and Ron jumped. "Nothing!" Ron had said a bit loudly right away. Sandra giggled, "Hey, come on! Share the scoop with me!" she said. The three were frozen, all of them with the same thought, "scoop"?  
  
"I mean, share the 'matter' with me!" Sandra said, "Sorry, I forgot you guys are not used to too much American slang!" she continued. Harry eyed Hermione. She slowly handed the parchment and Sandra took it. Her expression was hard to tell. It was either a combination of anxiety and fake joy or just disappointed, couldn't really tell.  
  
"So, Cho's surname is 'Chang'? I didn't know you were interested with Asian girls, Harry." she said, handing the parchment back. Weird, Sandra wasn't joining the group of Becky and her friends.  
  
"Well, not really but Cho caught my interest." Harry said, shoving the parchment to Hermione who took it and hid it from the others. Sandra nodded, "How?" she asked. Harry cleared his throat, "Well, I first saw her during our first quidditch match in my third year and she was fourth year..." "She's older than you?!" Sandra asked rather loudly.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Harry asked. Sandra was frowning, "But... but she's... it's not right to..." "I don't mind to be cliché but in love, age doesn't matter. Besides, Cho loves him also anyway so it's as if their age doesn't matter at all." Hermione said. Sandra, Ron and Harry eyed her. "Well... yeah... I guess." Sandra said with some sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"So Harry, does it sound nice? 'Cho Chang Potter'... maybe even Mrs. Potter, ah! What about, "Cho Potter"? Nice isn't it?" Ron asked but he wasn't heard from the others since the class was a bit loud.  
  
Sandra then took her bag and moved away from her seat going over where Becky and her friends were. Harry, Ron and Hermione watched her as she angrily took a seat and sat among the circle of friends.  
  
"What is wrong with her?" Ron asked with an angry look on his face. Hermione eyed Harry, "She likes you Harry," she said. Harry stared at Hermione, "No Hermione, she doesn't! Why would she like me? I'm engaged!" Harry replied, "So? That doesn't stop her from tearing you and Cho apart Harry! You have to tell this to Cho..." Hermione said.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione had early dismissals that day. Harry was waiting for Cho outside the Arithmancy classroom, her last subject. Harry paced around, twirling his wand in his fingers. Students came and went, each greeting Harry. Harry just greeted them back and then leaned on the wall across the classroom.  
  
Harry turned his head to the left and saw Sandra heading his way. Harry stood up straight and tried not to look at her to avoid any discussion. He didn't like what she did a little while ago, her reaction Ron's comments on Cho's name.  
  
Sandra walked on by without a word and Harry didn't even dare to shift his eyes her way. "Oh, Harry!" Sandra's voice came. Harry looked up and looked at her blankly. He saw her eyes were puffy and red, like she... cried?!  
  
"You are an insensitive fool, you know that? I hate you!" she said and walked away. Harry was shocked. That was some greeting. Okay, what did he do? If there was one thing Harry hated, someone getting angry with him either for no reason or for something he didn't do. He was quite used to this but this was different.  
  
Harry frowned and then the bell rang. Harry instantly threw the angry expression off his face and waited for Cho. Ravenclaws were coming out of the classroom, all seventh years. Harry looked for Cho, it was easy, a Chinese, petite and beautiful girl.  
  
He then saw her, feeling his heart throb fast. He felt warm all over and butterflies occupied his stomach. It was amazing that she still affected him that much with even the slightest glance. Harry couldn't help but smile. "Cho!" he called out. Cho and her friends also looked to Harry. Marietta was there, a bit ashamed to face Harry.  
  
"Hey Harry!" she called back. Cho and her friends went to Harry and Cho kissed Harry on the lips, "You waited for me the whole time?" she asked. Harry nodded, "Why not? I'm so excited to see you." He said. Cho giggled. "By the way, this is Marietta, I know you know her, this is Nicole, Valerie, Elaine, Denise, Anne and Kirsten." Cho said, introducing her friends to Harry.  
  
Nicole was a blonde girl with green eyes, but Harry's was much brighter; Valerie was a brunette with blue eyes, Elaine had light brown hair and chestnut eyes, Denise and Anne were dark brown haired but Denise had brown eyes while Anne had blue ones. Kirsten looked different. She had black hair and violet eyes (yes, that is possible).  
  
"Nice to meet you!" Harry said to Cho's friends.  
  
Whether Harry had met every girl in Hogwarts, Cho was still very beautiful to him. "Heard you and Cho are together now. Nice to finally meet Harry Potter!" Nicole said as the others giggled. Harry nodded, "Uh, yeah, likewise. So, is it all right if I take my girlfriend from you guys in the meantime?" he asked. The girls giggled again, this time including Nicole.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Anne had said, smiling brightly. She had braces.  
  
Cho smiled, "See you guys later!" Marietta smiled, "See you Cho!" she said and the girls left, leaving Harry and Cho together. Cho was still waving her hand to her friends and when she faced Harry, Harry kissed her right away. Cho's eyes grew big at the instant lip lock but then slowly relaxed, kissing Harry back. She had dropped her bag on the floor and slightly tiptoed to kiss Harry properly.  
  
Harry let go and kissed her nose, "It's been a long time since we last kissed like that..." he said huskily. Cho giggled, "You're right... I missed that unique "Harry" kiss." She said. Harry smiled, kissed Cho again and bent over to carry Cho's bag. "Where do you want to go?" Harry asked.  
  
Cho shrugged, "If it's okay with you, since it is quite early, we can bring my bag to the dorm and then get a little bite to eat before dinner?" Cho asked. "Of course, anything you want." Harry said. Cho smiled as she slipped her arm around Harry's and they walked down the halls.  
  
"Do they know?" Harry asked. Cho looked up at him, "Who knows what?" she asked. "Your friends, do they know about..." Harry said, gesturing to Cho's stomach. Cho looked down. "Oh! Right! No, they don't. I don't even have the guts to tell them yet." Cho said, reddening a bit. Harry laughed at Cho's blush, "You are so adorable," he muttered, without knowing.  
  
Cho eyed him. "Pardon me?" she asked, smiling. It was Harry's time to blush, "Nothing!" Cho giggled and they arrived at the Ravenclaw Tower. After depositing Cho's bag, the two made their way to the Great Hall.  
  
Just outside though, the violet-eyed Kirsten, whose eyes were now shining brightly, stopped Cho and Harry. "Cho! Cho! You never told us!!" she screamed happily. Cho was caught by surprise. "Uh..." Cho muttered. "You and Harry are going to have a baby!!" she screamed happily. Kirsten hugged Cho tightly, "I'm so happy! Why didn't you tell us?" she asked and then let go.  
  
Cho's dark brown eyes were large, which surprised Harry a bit. "W-What...? H-How did you...?" Cho stuttered. "When we arrived in the Great Hall, Mark, a third year Ravenclaw told me! He said he heard it from Hufflepuff!" Kirsten screamed. She then hugged Cho again and then ran into the Hall.  
  
"Sandra." Harry said.  
  
Cho looked at him in shock, "What?" she asked angrily. Harry eyed her. "She knows right? And Kirsten said it came from Hufflepuff." Harry explained. Cho bit her lip and she looked as if she was about to cry. "Harry..." she muttered. Harry hushed her. "Come on, let's go to my common room..."  
  
* * *  
  
"So, what do you two want to do?" Ron asked. "I don't know... I really don't know..." Harry said, with Cho beside him while they sat on the red couch. He had his arm around her, holding her close to him. Cho had her head on his shoulder as she stared blankly at the fire.  
  
"So, I guess by now, everyone knows. You two just have to face them. I mean, maybe they might react to it badly at first, but they'll soon accept the fact that you two are having a baby and going to get married." Hermione said. Ron nodded, "Yeah, you have no choice but to face them." he then looked at his watch. "Let's eat?" he asked everyone. "No, you two go ahead." Harry said, glancing over to Cho.  
  
"Let's go Ron." Hermione said and they left the common room.  
  
Cho and Harry were quiet. Harry sighed, "Do you want to eat?" he asked. Cho shook her head against his shoulder. Harry nodded. Harry then lifted her legs and rested them on his lap, making Cho sit on him. "Are you feeling alright love?" he asked softly. Cho nodded. Harry sighed and hugged her close to him.  
  
"You know, I'm scared to face them too. They might think I am such a careless boyfriend towards you, impregnating you even before you get married. I am so sorry love I really..." "It's not your fault Harry." Cho finally said after moments of silence.  
  
Harry eyed her. "You're not leaving me, right? So they do NOT have the right to call you a careless boyfriend." Cho said, not facing him still. Harry smiled. "I-I guess so..." he then planted a kiss on Cho's head. "Are you sure Sandra was the one who--" "I am sure. Who else?" Harry said making Cho giggle.  
  
After a few minutes, Ron and Hermione burst into the common room. "Cho! Harry! We found out who spread the news about your baby!!" Ron shouted. "Ron!!" Hermione scolded. "So what?! Everyone knows anyway!" Ron said Cho had removed herself from Harry's lap and both eyed Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Sandra?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded, "I knew you'd guess. She spread the whole thing and of course, everyone believed it. Harry, you two just don't mind them! Go on with your lives!" Hermione suggested. "She's right mate." Ron replied.  
  
Harry eyed Cho. "Want to go down now? It's okay if you don't want to." Cho smiled, "It's okay, I'm fine now." She said. Harry smiled and kissed her cheek, "Let's go then." He said as they both stood up, with Harry holding her hand tightly.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Yeah, I know what you think, you guys hate Sandra. Actually, I'm starting to hate her too! Lol! :)  
  
Now, things will get a bit worse with Harry and Sandra in the next chapter and things are staring to become R rated now... scenes actually... like I said before... between who and who? Don't ask! :)  
  
I'm always evil...  
  
~Lim Kao Sing~ 


End file.
